Oneshot: Not The One
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: This is a songfic. It's based on the time Mello left the Orphanage till the day he and Matt died.


**A/N: I don't own Death Note. Also, this is my very first time attempting to do a songfic, so please be nice to me. Read and review!**

--

" You're lying. L can't be dead," Mello whispered, the sound of puzzles being put together was silently heard. The albino boy crouched on the floor next to him continued to put his pieces of puzzles together.

" I'm sorry, Mello."

" Did L find out who Kira is?" Mello asked, the old man hung his head a bit and shook his head.

" Then… who will be the next L to take down Kira?" the blond wondered.

" Maybe you and Near can work together?" the old man complied. The white haired boy looked up at the old man and then a brief glance at the blond boy,

" I don't mind working with Mello." The blond shot a shocking, but disbelieving look over at Near,

" I don't want to work with Near! If I can't work alone, then I might as well do things my own way." Mello stormed out of the room.

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_**If you're not mine then why does your heart return my call?**_

_**If you're not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

Mello opened the door to his bedroom, the room that he shared with a friend of his. That friend was on the floor in front of the TV playing yet another game of Mario Kart. The sound of a suitcase rattling and locks, unlocking caught the gamer's senses. He looked over to where the blond was busily shoving clothes after clothes into the bag and then rummaging in the drawers for his stash of chocolate bars.

Matt paused his game and got up, slowly approaching the transfixed blond, a scowl on his face,

" Mello? What are you doing?"

" What does it look like I'm doing, Matt? I'm leaving this place," the blond shouted, closing the case and then began locking the clasps in place. The red head stood next to the blond,

" Why? What about me?" Matt wondered, sadly. The blond took a moment to look at the gamer, he was the first friend that he had in the orphanage and to leave him behind was just hard, but he had to do it. He had to surpass Near at all costs, he didn't want to let the whole world know that he was only second rate next to Near. He wanted to be first and the only one capable of being the next L.

" I'm sorry, Matt."

**_I never know what the future brings_**

_**But I know you are here with me now**_

_**We'll make it through**_

**_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_**

The blond carried his suitcase and then left the room, Matt followed after his friend, the sky turned to dusk and the sun was setting fast.

" Mello, please don't leave!" the red head cried when the blond came to a stop at the front door. The blond hesitated for a moment, then flung the door open and disappearing into the night. Matt stood in the open doorway, watching as his one only friend left him.

**_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_**

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

It has been two hours since Mello had left the Wammy's Orphanage and it was 10:00pm. Matt stared out of the window, sitting on Mello's wrinkled sheets. The smell of faint chocolate and fabric softener lingered, Matt breathed in the scent and thought of his friend.

Of how they first met each other the oak tree standing outside of the Wammy Orphanage and how they were inseparable afterwards. They did everything together, from studying for tests, pranking Near and looking up to their idol L, but most of all, their arguments together. Each argument were memorable, it was these arguments that made the other feel what they felt for each other. Matt smiled at each memory and a tear slid down his cheeks.

**_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_**

_**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**_

_**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**_

**_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_**

Matt touched his lips as an intimate memory came up, it was when they were in detention one day and they were left alone together. The silence was killing them and Mello had unfortunately, snuck in a bar of chocolate, the snapping of slivers was heard as well as birds outside of the window. He was nervous, being all alone with the blond in the classroom. It hadn't been like what he felt in their room, where they spent most of their days sleeping. His palm was sweating and he had to wipe them off on his jeans, he cleared his throat quietly and spoke,

" Mello?"

" What is it?"

" Well, Ilikeyou!" Matt cried quickly. He could hear the blond arching his brow in confusion and counting the seconds until the blond turned around at him.

" What did you just say?"

" I…" his palm began sweating again and he fidgeted in his seat,

" I really… like you Mello!" Then there was this deadened silence and Mello turned around in his seat, resuming his position. For a moment there, Matt thought that it was a bad idea to confess his feelings. The blond suddenly stood up and walked over to the red head's table.

" Y-Yes?" Matt replied. He couldn't remember much, the pressure at the back of his head and the crashing of their lips was too overwhelming for the gamer to process. Just when he was about to get into it, the blond immediately pulled away,

" Don't say such nonsense."

Matt was left speechless, mouth open. Minutes later, Roger came into the room to excuse them to their rooms.

_**I don't know why you're so far away**_

_**But I know that this much is true**_

_**We'll make it through**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**_

_**And I pray in you're the one I die with**_

**_I hope I love you all my life_**

It was exactly 3 years ago that all the drama happened; now Matt was 18 and hopefully Mello was too. The red head hadn't heard from the blond as he concentrated on the game in front of him. Silently playing while quickly and noisily tapping the buttons on the controller.

Out of nowhere, his phone rang, scaring the gamer out of his wits. He pause his game and looked at the caller id, he didn't notice whose number it was and hung up. Then he went back to his game; few minutes later another call interrupted him. It was the same number; he picked it up,

" If you're selling me those used cars, I'm not interested!" the red headed cried.

" Matthew, I'm not selling anything," the voice replied. It was irritated and it knew his name. The voice was quite familiar too…

" M-Mello?!"

" Yes, I need your hacker skills and your help to catch Kira." Mello replied. Matt stopped,

" You need my help?"

" Do you want me to repeat myself? Yes, now come we have a kidnapping to do."

" All right! So, where do I meet you?" Matt asked in anticipation.

" Do you know the hotel near the NHK TV Station in Tokyo? Meet me there," the blond replied.

" Okay, got it." Matt replied and hung up, quickly fishing out his car keys and then leaving his apartment. Downstairs, he got into his red convertible and drove over to the hotel. Walking into the hotel building, he immediately spot the leather fur jacket and blond hair. It was Mello. Matt strode over to the blond,

" Mello! Never thought I'd see you again, so how you've been?" The blond casted the red head a quick glare,

" Not here, let's go upstairs in my room. Then we'll talk about what's going to happen next."

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**_

**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

Mello had everything figured out, he would kidnap Takada Naomi, who might be the main link to Kira himself and force her to tell him who Kira is and the whereabouts. All he needed was someone who could help him with it. There was a list of who could help him out, he ruled out Near since he was the one who he wanted to win again. Then he ruled out Lidner, of course she was a liable partner, but her connections to Near made it a bad decision and then there was always Matt. Good Matt, his best buddy since childhood.

He was the only one left and the only one who could help with his kidnapping of Takada Naomi. Matt finally arrived at the hotel and Mello was on the verge of not being able to wait any longer. Only a sound of greeting reached his ears and his eyes met with none other than Matt from his childhood. His features had not aged at all, his goggles were still the same, orange tinted and around his neck. The same clothes he would always wear, it was the same Matt that he left that day.

Our meeting stopped short as I cut Matt off, stating that we could talk privately and somewhere nobody was listening in to them. The gamer followed the blond up 13 floors to the intended spot and then Mello looked around and pulled out a key from his leather jacket. He unlocked the door and went in, Matt followed closely after him. The door clicked shut and Mello turned on the lights.

The gamer surveyed the room; it looked like it hadn't been occupied that much yet,

" Where did you go? After you left Wammy that is?" Matt wondered, taking a seat on the sofa, pulling out a cigarette.

" I went into hiding, and for 3 years, I hired a gang, making myself their leader of a Mafia group. But recently, I tracked down what they call a Death Note and found Kira. He almost had me, but…" Mello trailed off,

" But what, Mello?" Matt looked up at the blond. Mello pulled off the hood, revealing his left half of his face, scarred with nasty burns. Matt was shocked, almost leaping off the couch.

" What the hell happened, Mello?"

" I had to blow up our hideout, Kira almost had me. I had to escape and…"

" You tried to kill yourself!" Matt replied, anger setting in. Mello didn't think it was such a big deal. He was impatient, and there was not enough time. He immediately told Matt the plans and that he needed to get over to NHK's station and distract them so that he could make off with Takada Naomi.

The plan went well, but the police didn't abide by the rules and shot the poor hacker, making Swiss cheese out of the boy.

' _Mello, Mello? Have I served you well?_' Matt wondered and pain racked his body in waves. Images flashed right before his eyes, his memories and that of Mello's. His eyes closed slowly, wishing only words of success that Mello's plan would go well. Then complete silence.

**_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_**

_**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**_

_**Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**_

_**And though I can't be with you tonight**_

**_And know that my heart is by your side_**

The plan was working very well, he had Takada Naomi in the back of the truck, stripped naked and all of her items were right next to him. He was currently driving on the road when the mini screen on the headboard flashed, stating the news,

' **As for the suspect that was gunned down earlier we still haven't been able to identify him. The police are still trying to find the remaining suspect…**'

Matt was dead. He had been shot mercilessly and gone the next. This wasn't supposed to happen, his plan in getting Kira was supposed to work. The death of his friend wasn't in the plans, he had never meant for Matt to go right to his death. But he couldn't worry about that now, he had to finish the task at hand. He had to make Takada talk. He had to know who Kira was and where he was currently hiding.

He was driving, up ahead he spotted an abandoned church, and his heart suddenly skipped a beat, pain came soon after. The pain was crushing his heart; he felt his whole body spasm from the heart attack. Takada must've done it, he cursed in his head how stupid he was that he didn't search everywhere on her, places that she could've hid at least a piece of the death note? It was too late though, he was dying at this very moment and he took one last breath,

" Matt…"

' _Matt… I never go to tell you. How... How much you meant to me… I love you, Mail._'

**_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_**

**_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_**

**_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

A figure stirred, it opened its eyes to reveal forest green.

" Mmmph… where am I?" Matt replied and everywhere he looked was white. The sound of metal clinking caught his attention and he swerved around to see blue jeans and white long sleeved shirt, bushy black hair. It was L, what was he doing here? Wasn't he… dead?

" L? I thought you died? That Kira killed you?"

" Don't think that Kira has won, because it is us who has won in the end. Near has, gotten revenge for all of us," L replied calmly, forking a piece of a strawberry cheesecake and eating it.

" Do you mean to tell me that… I'm in…heaven?" Matt wondered. L just nodded.

" Yes, last time I checked there was no flaming infernos bursting up from the floors or red looking creatures dancing around with pitchforks in their possession," L tried to make light of the situation.

" Us... do you mean to tell me that only the two of us died?" Matt replied. L shook his head,

" No, unfortunately Mello has perished as well."

Matt looked around the white, clean room. Nothing was out of the ordinary,

" Then where is he?"

" I'm afraid he won't be sent here, for the crimes that he committed in those three years that he had left the Wammy Orphanage," L stated.

" But that still doesn't change the fact that he was also a good person too!" Matt argued,

" I know, but where he goes after he died, is all God's decision."

" It's not fair, I thought that if we were meant to be, then we should die together. I don't want to be anywhere without Mello. I want to go to where he is!" Matt cried,

" You don't need to," another voice replied. Tears fell down his cheeks as Matt turned over to see Mello in all his leather glory, walking towards them.

" B-But…L… he… and you…?"

" Well, God can make some changes…" L shrugged, he resumed his eating of cake.

" Mello, you're here. In heaven, with me and L… I can't believe it. I thought when you died that you would go to Hell, but you didn't!" Matt was happy.

" If I weren't the one for you, I wouldn't be here in Heaven right now."

**OWARI**

--

**A/N: This song is called " If Your're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield**


End file.
